


Less than Afterglowing

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Dirk being gay as fcuk* (le sigh), here's a story I wrote for the kink meme early on in the act.</p>
<p>*french connection UK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less than Afterglowing

 

                “Aaahh, it’s a good morning,” he said.

 

                Strider’s sheet muffled voice came from his side of the bed, “It is go-time for the sun, cause the future’s so bright I’m gonna need shades.”

 

                Jake looked at the window. “Yes, from the look of things the weather will be most splendid. A lovely day after a lovelier night.”

 

                “We carpe-diemed the crap out of the previously mentioned night.”

 

                Jake looked at Strider’s form. “It was the most rip-roaring shindig I’ve ever been to, and to think it was only two people!”

 

                “Don’t need advanced mathematics to divide a bucket of tequila.”

 

                “Umm, we didn’t have tequila, but I suppose we could try that next time.” He paused. “Though a bucket of tequila sounds awfully vulgar.”

 

                “Next time we do those things is going to make the first try look like a inferior beta made by a consortium of inept coders or else we’re all staying here all night.”

 

                “I think it was a splendid first try. I don’t regret losing my virginity to you.”

 

                “We lost cherries like George Washington rampaging though the Tidal Basin, pricking everything until there ain’t no innocence in sight.”

 

                “You were a virgin too? How fortuitous! Though you certainly are a skilled one.”

 

                “I agitated your world, I demonstrated my insane skills, I made you see trains going into tunnels.”

 

                “Hah, yes!”

 

                “I took the downtown train to your genitals, I went south of the border, I tongue-punched your shit box!”

 

                “Huh? I don’t remember your fellatio going...”

 

                “I slammed into your posterior like a tsunami...”

 

                “You did no such thing! How drunk were you that you can’t remember...”

 

                “...Sri Lanka formerly Ceylon...”

 

                Jake paused. He looked closer to the lump he assumed to be Strider. He pulled off the sheets and found a familiar robot.

 

                He snapped his fingers.“Blast, he’s done it again!”


End file.
